I have died everyday
by lgandara93
Summary: Para la tercera noche que Bossuet murió y Joly se lo volvió a encontrar en su cama, este supo que algo raro ocurría. ONE SHOT LES MISERABLES JolyxBossuetxChetta ModernAU.


"I have died everyday waiting for you. Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more."

Para la tercera noche que Bossuet murió y Joly se lo volvió a encontrar en su cama, este supo que algo raro ocurría.

La primera muerte de Bossuet, atropellado por un coche mientras iban al Musain, había sacudido por completo a su compañero, que fue corriendo hasta él una vez el vehículo pasó por encima de él. Le agarró en sus brazos mientras la sangre les manchaba a ambos, Joly estaba estudiando medicina y conocía toda clase de heridas, así que sabía que aquel golpe había sido mortal. Las lágrimas cayendo por las mejillas de Joly que apretaba a su novio entre sus brazos, como si así no fuera a pasarle nada, exigiendo ayuda a gritos entrecortados por las lágrimas. Pero había pasado, y solo fue en un segundo: Bossuet andando marcha atrás camino al restaurante, sonriendo a Joly que le decía de ir con cuidado, hablando sobre Musichetta… Y crash, un coche rojo se llevó al joven diez metros por los aires. Cierto es que Bossuet siempre tenía muy mala suerte, pero eso solo se definía a tropezones, cagadas de animales, accidentes sin querer, pero pequeños, no un maldito atropello.

Joly no podía parar de llorar mientras el aliento de su novio se apagó tan rápido que no pudo decirle nada, pero Joly gritaba que se quedase con él, que no podía morir.

\- Te necesito.

Y así fue como Joly despertó de un salto de la cama, gritando esa frase, el corazón desbocado por lo real del sueño y el sudor perlando toda su cara, pero peor fue el susto cuando notó algo moverse a su lado y ver que Bossuet estaba allí, acurrucado sobre Chetta y ambos roncando.

"Ha sido un sueño", se dijo el moreno mientras se comprobaba que no tenía fiebre y se quitaba el sudor con la manga de la camiseta. "No está muerto."

Y ocurrió la segunda muerte, y la segunda vez que Joly rogaba por la vida de Bossuet entre sus brazos.

Esta vez fue mientras desayunaban restos de la cena que anoche Grantaire preparó, Bossuet y Joly sentados codo con codo en la mesa, compartiendo sonrisas, aunque la de Joly algo apagada por el mal sueño.

\- ¿Has dormido mal? ¿Otra vez los payasos? –preguntaba Bossuet mientras se levantaba para encender el fuego de la encimera y precalentar el arroz con tortill.

\- No, una pesadilla normal –mintió Joly, clavando la taza en su vaso de leche.

Bossuet rodó los ojos ya que había notado que este le había mentido, pero le dejó estar, justo cuando encendió la mecha para que el fuego ascendiera, el fuego subió demasiado y le dio directamente en la cara. Su cara se volvió una bola de fuego, si no estuviera calvo su pelo habría ardido, pero eso solo hacía que el fuego quemase toda las capas de piel. Joly se levantó raudo e intentó tirar una toalla sobre la cabeza de Bossuet para apagar el fuego, este chillando de dolor. No lo apagaron a tiempo, para cuando no quedó nada de fuego este ya había atravesado la piel de Bossuet ya estaba separada del hueso, Joly reprimió las ganas de vomitar al verlo. No podía estar pasando, tenía que ser otra pesadilla, estaba en una pesadilla dentro de otra pesadilla.

Combeferre llegó el primero al oír los gritos de ambos y se aproximó para ver que ocurría, sin mirar a Bossuet pero frotando los hombros de Joly, que comenzó a volver a llorar descosido. El resto de sus amigos llegaron y trataron de separarle de Bossuet, pero Joly estaba agarrado a él como una lapa, Bahorel consiguió arrancarle de los brazos de cuerpo quemado de Bossuet mientras Joly volvió a pedir a gritos que necesitaba al joven a su lado.

Y se volvió a levantar.

Esta vez estaba solo en la cama, se preguntó por un segundo que si se había quedado dormido por el shock emocional, pero cuando Bossuet entró por la puerta con una bandeja de desayuno Joly se hizo pedazos mentalmente.

Dos veces había ocurrido. Dos veces que Bossuet había muerto y había vuelto al mismo punto de partida cuando Joly le pedía que se quedase. Algo estaba pasando, quizás era su cabeza o un juego cruel del destino, pero algo ocurría. La mente de Joly era un caso, a la más mínima cosa se ponía nervioso, empezaba a pensar y pensar y hasta que no daba con la solución no paraba de pensar, y eso lo reflejaba psicológicamente como físicamente en el rostro del joven el sudor caía a mares mientras buscaba una solución, pero no podía ponerse así ahora, tenía a Bossuet esperándole para desayunar. Después de desayunar a pequeños mordiscos, como si fuera un pajarito, ya que no tenía hambre, se levantó corriendo para ir en busca de una solución, ya había fingido ese momento y ahora quería, necesitaba, ponerse manos a la obra. Buscó por internet, robó un par de libros de la bilbioteca de la casa, pero no encontró nada escrito que le diera una respuesta concreta, solo le quedaba preguntar, a veces el proclamar tus dudas o miedos en voz alta ayudaba. Pero, ¿a quién podía ir? Como si fuera normal ir donde tus amigos y preguntarles "Oyes, mi novio ha muerto ya dos veces y revive cuando quiero ¿es normal?". Ya bastante de loco lo tachaban por su hipocondría.

No entendió por qué, pero golpeó la puerta de Jean Prouvaire. Bueno, el marco de la puerta, Jean no creía en las barreras físicas y había decidido arrancar la puerta, así que Joly golpeó el marco.

\- Adelante Joly.

\- ¿Cómo has sabido que era yo? –preguntó este mientras entraba. Jean estaba sentado en la poyata de la ventana, partituras de flauta tiradas por todo el suelo y el instrumento en sus manos mientras lo limpiaba.- Me está pasando una cosa y necesito consejo.

\- Tu aura –contestó Jean, girándose para dejar sitio en el hueco a su amigo, que se dejó caer entre suspiros-. Aunque hoy la noto algo apagada ¿qué ha ocurrido, qué consejo necesitas?

Joly intentó explicarse de la mejor manera posible, pero cuanto más contaba más le rebotaba el cerebro, ni siquiera él mismo se creía lo que estaba pasando. Normalmente Joly explicaba sus problemas sin dudas, aunque luego se rieran de él o le tacharan de loco, cosa que no dudaba que lo era, mirarse constantemente la lengua por si tenía alguna enfermedad no era algo muy natural, pero esto le estaba costando. No podía explicar algo que no creía, así que simplemente lo soltó todo, por primera vez en corta vida, sin preguntárselo. Jean escuchaba a este con una sonrisa leve mientras ladeaba la cabeza, no de esas sonrisas de por pena, sino una sincera, porque notaba a su amigo pasarlo mal. Para cuando Joly se quedó sin más palabras, Jean le frotó la espalda unos segundos y se levantó despacio, andando como si fuera a cámara lenta, con movimientos lentos pero bellos una de las características del joven, sus pantalones anchos moviéndose con garbo.

\- Es difícil de explicar, pero cuando estás con una persona fuera del ámbito físico, existe algo por lo cual sientes y vives como si la tuvieras delante. Quiero decir, aunque no esté, puedes notar cómo te toca o te besa, es como una sensación incorpórea fantasmal. Quizás eso es lo que te ocurre con Bossuet.

\- No lo he entendido.

\- No es que no lo entiendas –sonrió Jehan, que se sentó sobre los pies de Joly, de nuevo la sonrisa dulce de este, su cabeza ladeada-, es que no quieres creer en ello. Amas a Bossuet, y por eso sientes que lo pierdes y vuelves al mismo punto de partida. Porque sigues sintiéndolo contigo aunque no esté.

\- Pero si está –debatió Joly, poniéndose en pie desquiciado-. Me levanto cada mañana justo después de que muera y le diga que se quede.

\- Entonces eso es jugar con fuego, Joly –Jean se levantó también, pero despacio, poniendo de nuevo una mano sobre el hombro de Joly, su sonrisa fue sustituida por un ceño fruncido-, estás jugando con la muerte, Joly, y eso trae consecuencias fatales, no debes enfadar a la muerte.

\- Me da igual enfadar a la muerte o no, solo quiero que esta cosa pare.

Joly se deshizo del agarre del Jean dando una sacudida a su hombro, le miró unos segundos con enfado y luego salió de la habitación para volver a la suya. Antes de entrar empezó a oír ligeros gemidos salir de la puerta, abrió despacio y se encontró con Musichetta y Bossuet dándose una ronda de besos, uno rodando sobre el otro, las manos viajando sobre los cuerpos. El labio de Joly fue mordido con intensidad, quería unirse, de hecho su miembro se acaba de alzar nada más ver la escena, pero todavía tenía esa idea rondando sobre su mente, con lo cual el sexo no le iba a ayudar. Suspiró resignado y se fue hasta el salón para dejarse caer en el sofá, junto a Enjolras que estaba leyendo el periódico, el rubio le echó una mirada rápida y descubrió que algo le pasaba a su amigo, Enjolras siempre sabía por delante de todos Les Amis.

\- ¿Todo bien?

\- Depende lo que entiendas por bien –Joly se pasó las manos por el pelo mientras resoplaba-. Pero si te lo cuento no me vas a creer, ni siquiera yo lo creo.

\- He oído cosas peores.

Joly no quería contárselo, sabía cómo era Enjolras, a parte que era algo que no tenía nada que ver con la causa, con lo cual a Enjolras le daría igual, no era algo práctico, no tenía nada que ver con Francia ni con estudios ni nada, con ninguna de las cosas en las cuales Enjolras podría mostrar algo de interés, pero Joly tampoco quería su interés, pero sabía que su amigo escuchaba, en realidad todos escuchaban aunque daban respuestas dispares. Al final se lo soltó todo, desde la primera muerte con el coche hasta la segunda en la cocina. Enjolras no era como Jehan, se quedó mirándole con el rostro serio sin darle ningún teoría o idea, pero mientras Joly hablaba se dio cuenta que algo de razón tenía Jehan, si seguía pidiendo que Bossuet se quedara a su lado iba a verlo morir una y otra vez, tendría que verlo más y más veces, y luego volver a despertar sudado y verlo de nuevo, eso le acabaría haciendo pedazos la mente, que ya estaba a punto de caramelo. También dijo estos pensamientos en voz alta.

\- Yo creo que si tuviera la capacidad de devolver a personas a la vida, aprovecharía –comentó Enjolras con el ceño fruncido, posando el periódico un segundo, mirando a otro punto de la habitación, Joly se preguntó si estaba respondiendo por responder o porque en su cabeza había alguien así para él, que quisiera devolver a la vida-. Pero si tengo que volver a ver a esa persona morir de nuevo, no aguantaría… La dejaría ir.

Dejar ir, eso sonaba sencillo, pero Joly no quería dejar ir a Bossuet, lo amaba, lo necesitaba, le encantaba tenerlo cada mañana en la cama junto con Musichetta, le encantaba como le cuidaba o le instaba a quedarse en la cama cuando Joly estaba enfermo y quería ir al hospital. No quería verlo morir, pero tampoco quería que muriese. Antes de poder seguir hablando los gritos de Musichetta inundaron la casa, Joly y Enjolras se levantaron corriendo hasta la habitación para ver que ocurría.

Otra vez.

Joly pasó el primero a su habitación y vio a Bossuet tirado sobre la cama, estaba desnudo y boca arriba, los ojos cerrados y una de las manos sobre el pecho. Musichetta tiritaba desde una esquina y trataba de explicar que había pasado pero no podía, Courfeyrac, que llegó el tercero a la habitación, fue a donde ella mientras Joly y Ferre revisaban a Bossuet, midiendo su pulso.

\- Estábamos… Y… -murmuraba Musichetta.

\- Parece un ataque al corazón –dijo Joly mientras revisaba el cuerpo.

Joly volvió a romper a llorar, ahora no sólo porque su novio había muerto, aclaremos que había muerto follando, sino por la impotencia de no haberlo parado a tiempo. Antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta volvió a despertar en la cama, empapado de más sudor, esta vez Musichetta descansaba sobre su pecho desnudo, Bossuet en el otro lado de la cama hecho una bola contra el borde opuesto. Joly rompió a llorar. Lo había vuelto a hacer, Bossuet había vuelto a morir y él lo había impedido. "Pero si tengo que volver a ver a esa persona morir de nuevo", recordó Joly entre lágrimas, "La dejaría ir". Enjolras tenían razón, a Joly le dolía todo cuando veía a su compañero morir, pero no quería dejarlo ir, quería tenerlo para él para siempre.

Así decidió pasar el resto de sus días, ignoró por completo las palabras de Jean o de Enjolras, incluso las suyas propias que tuvo al principio, y se dedicó a seguir viviendo sus días junto a Bossuet, como si nada pasara. Algunos días duraban sin que nada ocurriese, eso le daba más ánimos a Joly, que pensaba que aquella maldición, por así tacharlo, había terminado, pero una nueva cosas volvía a ocurrir, Bossuet volvía a morir, y Joly volvía a despertar.

En el amanecer de la muerte número 24601 de Bossuet, no vamos a enumerarlas todas pero distan desde atacado por un perro hasta comiendo un perrito caliente, Joly estaba destrozado. Se podía reflejar en su cuerpo, no comía, no bebía, no era Joly. Y aunque la temporalidad era la misma, siempre el mismo o los mismos dependiendo si Bossuet aguantaba días vivo o no, sus amigos lo notaron, hasta incluso Feully le dijo que comiera algo más, ¡cuando él nunca se fijaba en esas cosas!

Joly estaba desayunando un plato tamaño camión, más o menos parecido al desayuno habitual de Bahorel, que Grantaire le había cocinado, incluso ante las quejas de Joly de que no tenía hambre el moreno había insistido en cocinarle aquella remesa de huevos, pan, y un montón, pero un montón, de beicon.

\- ¿Una vasito de vodka para despejarte más? –le ofreció Grantaire mientras él se servía un largo chorro de la bebida en su taza "no pintura de artista".

\- Son las diez de la mañana Grantaire…

\- Me rijo por el horario de Estados unidos, allí son las cinco de la tarde.

\- Sigue siendo pronto para empezar a beber.

\- Haberme dicho eso diez años antes.

Ambos desayunaron en silencio, Joly clavando la vista en el desayuno y Grantaire dándole espacio, como una sombra en la distancia pero que puedes usar para protegerte, Joly a veces no entendía como Enjolras podía tratar algunas ocasiones al pobre joven, vale sí era un borracho y solo le replicaba en los debates, pero en el fondo era un buen tío. Justo cuando estaba terminando la tercera salchicha del plato, Bossuet apareció por la cocina, dejó un beso en la frente de Joly y luego hizo un intento a Grantaire cuando este, de broma, le exigió otro por haber alimentado a su hombrecito. Cuando Bossuet se acercó a la vitrocerámica para ponerse un poco del desayuno sobrante, Grantaire cocinaba como para un regimiento, Joly dio un salto, seguido de un grito, y lo apartó corriendo de esta.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué ocurre? –replicó Bossuet, sus ojos abiertos mirando a Joly que estaba enroscado en su pecho- Esta mañana no me dejabas levantarme, no me has dejado que me lave los dientes, ni siquiera he podido besar a Chetta –la muerte número treinta y tres fue por quedarse sin aire besando a la interpelada- Estás más paranoico de lo natural.

\- Es sólo… -Joly no podía responder, no quería, estaba intentando lidiar con el asunto, conservar a Bossuet lo máximo posible, las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos como torrentes.

\- Está practicando para el hospital –saltó de improvisto Grantaire, haciendo galante de una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- El pobre quiere salvar a tanta gente que intenta salvarte a ti. Incluso a mí me ha prohibido beber esta mañana –siguió hablando con naturalidad mientras le mostraba a Bossuet la taza, que en realidad si tenía alcohol, pero eso no tenía por qué saberlo- Yo que tú le haría caso, amigo, y volvería a la cama. O se pondrá modo psicólogo, con mordazas y todo. Y el de las cosas guarras con mordazas es Courfeyrac.

En cuanto Grantaire se puso a explicar cómo oyó anoche a Courfeyrac exigiendo a Ferre que le atara más fuerte con las esposas que tenían "escondidas", en esa casa no había secreto, Bossuet salió corriendo de la escena, dejando a Joly clavado en el sitio, sus brazos rodeando su cuerpo y su garganta exigiendo echar el desayuno. Pero Grantaire no iba a dejarle echarlo, uno porque el beicon estaba muy caro y segundo porque le escondió en sus brazos, a pesar de las capas y capas de malos olores que envolvían al moreno, Joly se sintió más relajado.

\- Sea lo que sea lo que te esté provocando estar así –susurró Grantaire una vez Joly dejó de llorar y de hiperventilar- debes dejarlo ir –Joly fue a contestar que eso mismo le había dicho Enjolras, pero Grantaire le miró a los ojos y terminó su frase- antes de que te consuma a ti mismo. Antes de que caigas en un pozo tan oscuro que ni el alcohol lo cure, que la única cuerda que tienes para salir de este sea algo que te aborrece y no cree en ti, porque tú acabarás también no creyendo en ti mismo.

Joly no sabía exactamente a qué se refería Grnataire con aquello último, pero como se lo dijo, con los rizos negros tapando sus ojos verdosos y un tono bajo, cuando Grantaire nunca hablaba bajo, le hicieron a Joly abrir los ojos. Por un segundo recordó las palabras de Enjolras y se volvió a preguntar por la relación de aquellos dos, no eran tan diferentes al final del todo. La respuesta de Grantaire era cierta, aquello le estaba matando, y sabía que dejando a Bossuet morir una y otra vez también lo acabaría matando a él, y a Chetta, y a todos sus amigos, al final todos caerían en el pozo, aunque Grantaire ya estaba dentro de él por lo que parecía.

Así que Joly volvió a subir a la habitación, acompañado del desayuno que había dejado y un par de platos más para alimentar a su novio, Bossuet descansaba en la cama leyendo uno de los comics de Combeferre, Joly reconoció la pertenencia de este por el post-it gigante en la portada que ponía "Poned las manos sobre él y estáis muertos, especialmente Courfeyrac". Bossuet, al ver entrar a Joly en su pijama de franela con dibujos de alpacas, el pelo despeinado y aquella sonrisa de niño pequeño que tanto le encantaba, dejó el libro a un lado y palmeó a su lado en la cama. Se escuchaba el caer del agua en la ducha donde Chetta se estaba dando un baño, al oír a Joly preguntó por lo alto si ambos querían entrar, pero Joly negó con la cabeza y se acurrucó contra Bossuet, los enormes brazos de este rodearon el delgado cuerpo del otro.

\- ¿Ya puedo desayunar o no has comprobado que está envenenado? –preguntó Bossuet con su sonrisa habitual, incluso con la mala suerte que tenía, nunca, jamás, perdía la sonrisa.

\- Puedes desayunar –correspondió Joly, subiendo la mirada a los ojos de este- Bossuet… tengo que dejarte ir.

\- ¿Hum? –el moreno habló con la boca llena, pues ante el permiso del otro se metió cuatro rodajas de pan tostado en la boca.

\- Te quiero. Te quiero muchísimo. Y sé que esto que estoy haciendo es horrible para ti, para ambos. Pero… he sido egoísta, he querido tenerte a mi lado todo el tiempo y… -Joly suspiró y repitió las palabras de Jehan, al que también le dio la razón- He jugado con fuego, y me he quemado, me he quemado mucho. También he quemado tus alas…mi águila.

Lesgles, el águila de la legión, todo eran una serie de nombres que usaban todos les amis para designar a Bossuet, aunque para Joly era algo más que un nombre, era un águila, fuerte, poderosa, que incluso cuando se perdía seguía brillando. Joly subió los labios a Bossuet y le depositó un tierno beso, en cuanto el otro pasó otra ronda de huevos revueltos le correspondió el beso, dejándolo en suave y liso. Un último beso de despedida.

Bossuet murió todavía con Joly en sus brazos a causa de una indigestión por el desayuno, pero esta vez Joly no exigió que volviera, se quedó en sus brazos mientras le miraba cerrar los ojos, volviéndolo a encontrar como las primeras veces, como la primera vez que se acostaron en la universidad por culpa del alcohol, como la primera que despertaron junto a Chetta, los tres haciendo un todo… Joly sólo se abrazó a Bossuet, una sola última vez, susurrando un te quiero bajito.

Joly amaría a Bossuet, le amaría cada día, cada hora, cada segundo. Incluso cuando no estuviera junto a él. Porque debía dejarlo ir para vivir, y él sabría vivir sin él con el tiempo, pero tomaría lo que tenía atrás para recordarle, siempre.

En ocasiones cuesta dejar algo atrás, y más si se nos otorga la oportunidad de remendarlo, pero debemos tomar lo que tenemos, aunque eso no sea suficiente, si estamos en la carretera equivocada, apretar el acelerador y buscar la siguiente salida.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **HEY Bueno, pequeña locura que se me ocurrió una noche de insomnio y, si lo conocéis, inspirado en un capítulo de Supernatural. ¿Les Mis y SPN? Who cares. Lo empecé hace meses y hoy de locura lo he terminado, espero no se note las prisas en el final. Pronto espero actualizar la otra historia larga y un pequeño porno courferre está en el horno, pero de mientras...DRAMA.**

 **Espero os haya gustado, y siento si he metido alguna patada al fandom.**

 **Vive la revolución!**

 **Nos leemos.**

 **Lucy.**


End file.
